


Who is in control?

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel refuses to let Lucifer hurt Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Castiel hated it, he let Lucifer take control of him completely. There was no need to fight back. Lucifer was needed to defeat the Darkness. And Castiel wanted to help fight the good fight. This was the best way.

He had been complacent.

Had been right up until Lucifer turned on Sam. Turned on Sam with the intent to rip the Hunter apart. But the moment Lucifer touched Sam’s soul. So beautiful and pure and so fucking resilient-

He couldn’t let this happen.

Not to Sam.

Castiel fought tooth and nail to push through Lucifer’s control.

The sound of Sam’s screams and the touch of the boy’s soul fueled every rebellious tendency Castiel still had.

He yanked away from Sam Winchester.

“Oh, hello Castiel.”

He hated how the Devil sounded surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally gets rid of Lucifer

Castiel’s head snapped back as he finally expelled Lucifer from his body. The bright, white light of the Devil’s grace burned through the room as the last tendrils passed Castiel’s lips. The room darkened as Lucifer fled in search of a new vessel.

Castiel found himself on his knees.

Finally alone.

Finally back in control of his own body.

He stayed kneeling on the floor, Sam’s prayer running on a loop through his head.

_‘I don’t know if you can hear me… but Cas I need you to fight this. You’re stronger than Lucifer is- I know you are. Look, I just- I need you to come back because I- just because. I need you, Cas. Please’_

In that prayer Castiel found the strength to push himself to his feet.

He found the strength to set out to find Sam.

Sam, who had never given up on Cas.

Not even when he took in all the souls from Purgatory and became a God.

Not even when Cas broke the wall in Sam’s head.

Not even when Lucifer, acting through Castiel’s body, had hurt Sam with the intent to kill him.

Sam, who always believed.

And there he was, standing before Cas.

His hunter.

“Hello, Sam”

The hunter turned sharply. For one horrifying moment Castiel was afraid Sam would turn on him and blame Cas for everything he did while Lucifer wore his body. But instead, Sam relaxed and smiled.

Castiel fell apart at the sight.

“Cas”

Sam said his name like a goddamn prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/141940788002/idk-sort-of-a-companion-piece-to-this-but-it-can)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr!!  
> [here](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/139528454712/as-much-as-castiel-hated-it-he-let-lucifer-take)


End file.
